


Prompt: Storm

by Misstrickster



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:39:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misstrickster/pseuds/Misstrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel finds Dean after the fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt: Storm

Dean awoke to the pounding on their hotel door. He shuffled over and glanced at Sam. His little brother slept soundly. Dean smiled and turned his attention to the door. He grabbed his gun and approached the door. Positioning himself Dean grabbed the door and flung it open. A dark figure stood in the door way. “Hello Dean.” Dean breathed a sigh of relief and lowered his gun. “Goddamit Cas, where the hell have you been, get in here it looks like it’s going to rain any second.”

Dean pulled Cas into the hotel room. A strike of lightening illuminated the sky. Dean rolled his eyes and shut the door. He grabbed Castiel’s and pulled his to the bed. “Where the hell have you been?” Castiel looked down sadly. “I fell Dean, I have been trying to find you, the human way.” Dean frowned but nodded. “Glad to see you found us, Cas.” Castiel smiled, “I am very tired, may I sleep.” Dean nodded, “Sure, Cas, I’ll watch over you.”


End file.
